Save Me from Myself
by Inu'sCowGirl
Summary: Murder had always been her life, it began when her parents where killed to what she does now, but what happens when her new target becomes the only thing to save her. When she becomes The Hunted.


Hello all my loyal readers its another A/N PLEASE READ!!!

If you haven't read one of my stories then I will let you know that

I require at least a certain number of reviews to continue, each story

If it is not received then the story will be deleted. So please review,

The number required will be at the bottom. Well enough talk, tell me

What you think I do except flames as well!

My Black Obsession/Chapter 1/ Where it all Began

**WARNING THIS STORY IF VERY GRAPHIC IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE, OR DO NOT BELIEVE YOU SHOULD READ THIS, THAN PLEASE DO NOT!!! THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON!!!!**

The sun skimmed the horizon, darkness preparing to gain rule over the land. A heavy chill filled the air. Fall would soon be gone leaving winter in its wake. The birds were already migrating heading for the warmer temperatures they knew would come, from the adventurous flight. With the last glimpses of light, darkness had fallen, and she made her move.

Her raven colored hair knee length hair melded perfectly with the night sky, blue eyes shown with determination, her petite body moved with silence and grace as she glided along the manicured lawn, her black leather outfit snug against her skin giving her booth the right amount of camouflage, and movement ability.

Flattening against the stone wall, she looked up at the balcony above. Smirking, her fangs protruded from her lower lip and she crouched down, before making the leap.

Balancing upon the railing, she looked around. Her eyes analyzed everything in their wake. She was currently located right outside of the office of her target. From what she could tell about thirty or so guards where currently located inside the mansion hearing movement from below, she glanced down. A boisterous bay lit up through the mansion, the guard dogs finally catching on to her smell. She smirked, it mattered not, it never did.

Reaching inside of her cloak, she grabbed the small communicator "I'm in, repeat I'm in" she whispered before breaking through the glass doors. She stood the remains of the floor scattered around the floor.

Giving the room a once over, she marveled at the taste, expensive paintings adorned the walls, lavish furniture placed randomly about. Whoever decorated the room she would have to find. Leaving no more time for waste she cracked the door open her gloved fingers leaving no prints on its brass surface. She closed it quickly when three guards ran by. " The crash sounded from over here" she heard one say. Footprints echoed in the hall.

She exited the small room, ducking at the first round of bullets sounded. Reaching inside of her coat she pulled out her customized . 380 and fired. Her gun advanced in modern technology let out a roar of power, as it hit its target, groans where heard as the bodies soon gathered in heaps. As she ducked behind a column and replaced the clip she was happy about the fact the walls were sound proof or the coward probably would have escaped by now.

Prepared for another round she rolled from her hiding place, into an offensive stance disappointed when none where found left. She made her way to the stairs at the far end. Adrenaline pumping through her veins she began the accent. Her yoke spurred to life dodging the bullet that penetrated the area she once inhabited. The goon looked around trying to spot the intruder that all but seemed to vanish, before she reappeared in front of him, landing an uppercut to his cheek that sent him down the now vacated stairs.

Sighing she returned to the stairs holstering her gun. She would be glad when this was over having had this mission for a month now, Takahiro Tatsuya, a small time gang leader who was getting to be to much of a "trouble". Though some would call her murder, all she did was take care of the filth that inhabited this country. She remarked this one differently was one of the vermin she hunted. Apparently he was slow and dim wit as well, to think he would be left unharmed after stealing from other leaders, and the fact that he was not ready for an attack. It didn't matter if he was, she had never failed.

Coming to the third floor she slowed. Hearing voices from the other side. From pouring over the blueprints of the home she knew then that he was in his lounge and from the smell of it, so were two other ningens, women. Pulling her mask on she peered around the corner. A guard stood outside the door, her eyes verged red, excitement filled her bones, she had always lusted for the kill.

Using her demonic speed, she crept behind him. Taking the designed black leather gloves off, she sighed. He had yet to notice her presence until her hands were snugly around his neck. Before he could utter a warning, she drug her claws across his throat. The red liquid coated her fingers, its warmth tickling her skin. Discarding the owners body on the floor with a thud. Her demonic power surfaced in enjoyment, before she calmed herself again. Now was not the time to loose her head.

Turning around she gagged as she heard moans from inside the room, and the putrid smells of cocaine and sex, she shook her head once, before kicking the door down. Three pairs of eyes connected with the cloaked figure. Glancing around the room she noticed the different pouches drugs scattered around.

Directing her attention back to the trio, she noticed the girls had finally realized that their visitor was not friendly, and tried to cover themselves up, most likely they wouldn't remember the event come morn, but she sure as hell would give them something to believe tonight.

"Who the hell are you?" Takahiro yelled, not liking for one instant that his bitches had stopped. The girl looked at him, he was in his early fifty's maybe, his black hair dusted white, with a medium build and a chiseled jaw, he must have been quite a looker in his youth.

He eyed the blood that dripped her clawed fingers, not everyone knew of the existence of demons, but he was definitely one, he had dealt with their kind on numerous occasions. Even in his intoxicated state, he knew that she was sent here to kill him. He knew very well, as his hand began to make its way to the pistol located under his pillow.

She knew what the sneaky was up to, as she began to walk closer. If he thought he had a chance he was dumber than she thought. His eyes twinkled as he raised his hand, the gun now secure in his grasp. A yowl was heard, as he clutched his mauled arm. The girls scrambled away running from the room without another thought. She repointed her gun...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Its done" she said into the phone, hopping onto her black crotch rocket. The bike reminded her a lot of herself it was black as a bottomless pit just as her heart had become, skulls etched across its surface just like the skulls she kept hidden forever, the secrets she would never let slip her lips, the troubles her heart, and her heart alone carried. Placing the key in the ignition, the engine roared with life.

and she had

Being an assassin wasn't her dream job as it never should have been. Coming from one of the purest lines of Inu Youkia in the world, she was bred to be the best and she had always been, only one could match her own skill, Kikyou

Kikyou was her elder and stronger sister the comparison between the two was phenomenal, some even thought they were twins. Though there looks may be similar they were far from it. Kikyou had always had a black heart, where Kagome's used to be pure. Kikyou had always hated the attention she received from her parents, she hated the fact that even though she was smarter and stronger there attention was still on her lesser half Her hatred grew to new found lengths, so strong that she had even ordered the assassination of their parents and herself.

Kikyou had received her wish, their parents now dead, only Kagome and her their younger sibling Sota still survived these details held secret for now. That is the reason she did what she did. She murdered not for pleasure but to stop the scum that still walked this earth, maybe she could save children from the same fates that she went through, if only she could save one life, from the lives of the monsters she took, she was happy. Yet she was coming to fear the fact that her soul was becoming dark, she was starting to enjoy the lives she took, and it scared the hell out of her.

Sighing as the wind rushed through her hair, she dodged herself through traffic. Her thoughts centered towards Sota. The poor boy didn't deserve the fate that had been given to him, yet he embraced it with open arms never once complaining from the lack of his parents, his grades always the highest in his class, he would make something of himself, she was sure of it. Yet the secrets she knew she hid from him, he need not know how his parents died, that was her burden.

Lights began to grow around her as the city of Tokyo came into view. Its massive buildings standing like gateways in the distance. "Kagome you there?" a voice from her communicator sounded. Grimacing as her thoughts were put on hold she retrieved the lost communicator.

"Yeah Miroku I am still here" Kagome replied, as she came to a stop at a red light. Growling at the annoyance of traffic.

"We already revived your new mission, how did you discard of the evidence?"

"What I always do I burn down the house" A sigh was heard. She smirked he hated her to use the same tactic, since it gave way that the same person was behind each, but why should she care, no one had any evidence to convict her nor the leads that it was her to begin with. Snarling one more time as traffic had yet to move, she restarted the engine and pulled onto the sidewalk. " I will be there in the morning to pick up the basics after I drop Sota off at school." She said trying her best to manuver through the hoards of people now in her way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They will be your desk in five minutes" Miroku replied hanging up, not even wanting to know what caused the screams that were currently being heard over the phone. He loved Kagome like a sister, but was afraid of her well being, she had a kind and generous heart, who had been dealt the wrong cards. Oh how he wondered what she would be like if her past had only been a dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elevator dinged, opening up its metal doors. Kagome walked out having changed in the lobby bathroom to a tanktop and jeans she discarded her other clothes in a bag before she entered her apartment. All the lights were of, meaning Sota was already in bed.

As she flipped on the switch to her spacious three bedroom apartment, her thoughts returned, another plus to her being what she was, was the fact it gave her more time with Sota. She only had to work on average two to three hours a day.

Sighing she walked to the refrigerator and retrieved a Dr. Pepper. Looking at her leg she sighed, the fuck had managed to land a round in her leg, which was now numb. Walking down the hallway she went into the bathroom medicine Combinet and retrieved the peroxide, and gauze. Setting down on the edge of the ceramic tub she slowly pour the liquid in the wound. Hissing at the burning sensation.

With the pain finally reduced to a small thrum she looked inside, the bullet was visible, so biting her lip she dug it out, before once more applying the peroxide before wrapping it. throwing the contents back into the cabinet. She walked out, to tired to rechange, she decided to check up on Sota.

She gently opened the door to the dark blue room. Action figures littered the floor, as toy planes soared on their strings from the ceiling Walking over to the desk on the otherside of the room littered with books, and currently his new favorite the Inheritance Series, he had spoken about it being about a dragon, Sota always being the one for mythology.

"Kagome" a sleepy voice spoke. She turned to look at her younger brother. His black tousled hair, his emerald green eyes that reminded her so much of her mother's.

"Yes, hunny" She replied coming to sit by him on the bed.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" He asked lying back down, on the bed. Already knowing he was soon on his way back into slumber. She laid beside him, forgetting her worries for the moment, as she wrapped her arms around her sleeping brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was it for chapter on it was more like a prologue than anything

Sorry for the shortness will get better!!! All I require for this one is 1 review

but more than that I will appreciate if I get 5 I will give you 2 chapters tomorrow!

Anyway hope you enjoyed

Sincerely,

AB


End file.
